Trigger word book one of the viral trilogies
by digimon66
Summary: So takato has a twin who is better than him in every way (excuse me while a puke. Blah) except art creativity and kindness. He has no friends and is abused by his parents and brother so when his brother becomes a tamer on the same day that he does he ends up having to work with him and the other tamers who he has wrapped around his fingers well all except. full sum inside.
1. trigger word

Rest of the sum: a certain short tempered red head and a blue haired genious.

* * *

Chapter one

Takato pov digital world weeks after d-reaper incident.2nd digimon adventure

Beelzemon shot down kyubiimon and rapidmon. I was angry . He turned on us.

" Fist of the beast king!" Leomon called his attack and beelzemon was struck down and for a second I hoped we had finnally won but we hadnt. Beelzemon got up and struck leomon down with a dark claw attack. As leomon fizzled away my face turned into that of pure rage.

"Leomon! " I screamed." Get him wargrowlmon!"

"Hah you think you can beat me. Your nothing but a bug , an ant. Your weak pathetic you'll never beat me!"

Bug,ant

The word that sent me over the edge.

Flashback

"You'll never be as good as tatsu. Your pathetic I'm ashaamed to call you my son!"

Slap!

"You little ant! You'll never be as good as tatsu!"

He took a knife and with his wife he proceeded to beat and slash at takato. When they were finished they roughly tossed him onto the floor of his room waiting for him to die. Fortunately he didn't. Unfourtunatly his twin came in and beat him even more.

" your nothing compared to me. Your just an insect waiting to be killed! You shouldn't have even been born!"

Flashback end

My hatred enguhlfed me. Hatred towards my family my brother and beelzemon. For the second time ever guilmon changed into the beast known has megidramon. Where once stood wargrowlmon was now a fiery tornado and then a extreemly small versoin of megidramon. This one was less savage and guilmon was stil in control but he felt the pure hatred from me. I walked up to him and his tail wrapped around me and put me on his back. My face , blank and emotionless turned towards the others then to beelzemon.

Your life is up" I said . We charged megidramon attacked but he was still not strong enough.

" pathetic" he said.

I snarled and focused. We had to win we had to defeat beelzemon. I slowly felt my self morph and combine with megidramon

Megidramon bio-merge tooooooooo

Gallantmon dragon lord mode!

There stood gallantmon but instead of his normal armer it was replaced by the scales of megidramon. The hazard symbol was black on his chest and shield. The shield was also made of scales and had a huge spike in the middle of it. In addition gallantmon had megidramons wings and instead of a lance he held a sword made of crimson blood scales.

I attacked my oppeonent. Tortoured him until he screamed. I was actually happy i was getting revenge. a shot was heard and beelzemon was turned into data.

The biomerge dissolved and I took on last look at the group and then flew away in the arms of megidramon.

* * *

So i started this fic to so you guys that im writing again for those of you who dont know. Also please ask my permision if you wanna use gallantmon dragon lord mode i own that digimon and only that digimon but maybe creature is a better title. I also want ro ask you guys if you like this so plz review your coments and if you want this to be a oneshot (ill have to change sum if it is) or if you want it to be a full blown story. Read+review plz


	2. Guilmon comes to life

Two months earlier

Takato woke up, got dressed and left for school . He wore a blue long sleeved hoodie and two yellow armbands around his exposed wrist. He also wore light brown cargo shorts and yellow shoes. A pair a goggles hung loosly around his neck. The goggles were violently pulled as he was dragged into a alley.

"Hey clone" ' great some of tatsu's goons' takato thought as silently prayed his twin brother wasn't near by.

" what do you want kazu" Takato said as he elbowed kazu in the ribs freeing him from the chokehold.

"Let's start with your lunch money" Takato rolled his eyes as gave kazu the money in his pocket."Anything else"

"How about those goggles"

A dark aura surrounded takato as he clutched his goggles. He had been givin his goggles by his grandfather before he died and he didn't let anyone touch them ever since. He was known to get horribly scary and angry whenever people tried to take his goggles."touch the goggles and die" Takato growled.

"K bye"

kazu ran off. He would never tell anyone this (anyone who ever met takato wouldn't tell anyone this) but he was really scared of takato when he was like this.

Takato ran to his class (the alley was next to the school) and sat down . He took a pencil and pad out and started drawing. The drawing was him and a large dinosaur building a sandcastle on the beach. Takato fliped a page and started writing some statictics for the red dinosaur. He had practiced drawing the dinosaur before he decided to make it a digimon.

Digimon is world wide trading card game and tv show played by many children. Takato had mostly stayed away from it because he didn't like it very much though he did have a shoebox full of digimon cards to look at.

The dinosaur's name guilmon was written across the top of the page. Guilmon looked like a small t-rex child with black markings and bat wings for ears. On its chest was a triangle in a circle with three more triangles touching each of its egdes. Takato looked at the clock. '6:30 . I got an hour left. Nap time!' Takato always got to school early so he wouldn't have to deal with bullies or his family. Takato put his stuff away and into his desk before slowly falling to sleep.

His arm shot up and grabbed someones arm. He sleepilly looked up to see that kenta his desk buddy had tryed to touch his googles.

"Kenta what had I said about my goggles." Takato glared at him.

" to never touch them espiecially in your sleep."

"And why is that"

"because no ones allowed to touch your goggles and if they tryed to while you were sleeping then you might choke them"

"good now can u explain why you tryed to touch them"

"... There so cool!" Kenta wailed.

Takato facepalmed and looked at the clock. 7:25 . " Is there another reason why "

"Yah I didn't get the homework"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Takato looked at him scepticly "how am I supposed to know what panda stands for its a animal! "

Takato facepalmed " Its pemdas you idiot"

"Oh. OH!"

"Oh my god your stupid"

The bell rang as multiple students piled into the room . Takato locked eyes with his twin and shivered. His twin wore an all black biker outfit. He was slightly taller and bulkier than takato and had no goggles . His brother was said to be the total opposite of takato. He was athlectic, good with girls ,everyone wanted to be his friend and was super... dumb. Yes he was an idiot while takato was the smart sarcastic ( never to his family) and absulutly no one but a small pair of kids wanted to be his Friend .

The teacher walked into the classroom 10 minutes late (7:40) with an old guy holding or wheeling a large bored to the center of the room.

"Good morning class we have a visiter today . He's a teacher at colleage"

the students welcomed him. "Good morning young brains. Today we have a very speicial math problem and whoever solves it gets a grand 2 year prize as well as no school for the week."

The old guy turned the bourd as hands went up . Everyone put there hands down as they tried to figure the complex problem out.

Takato raised his hands " is it 123"

"Yes ! You are the first child to ever answer that question. Congragulations ! Mrs Asagi why don't you tell this young lad his prize. "

" I can't believe I agreed to this " she muttered." Ok well your prize is 2 years of no homework and starting now a 1 week vacation from school so grab your stuff and get out."

Takato grinned and left the school.

Digimon 03.

Takato climbed into the small dino hut in the park and took out his cards. He started looking through them and found one he didn't recognize.

"A blue card . I don't remember getting this one."

He slashed the card through the scanner and watched as it overloaded and then glowed and transformed into a red rimmed triangular device.

"Woah a digivice. I wonder ..." he trailed off as he took out his guilmons statictics . He slashed the statictics and watched as he words appeared on the divice. "Partner selected readying bio-emergence" A light shot out of the divice before it turned into a red digiegg with the same triangle pattern as guilmon.

"A real digiegg. Oh snot I gotta buy food for it" takato said as he grabed the egg and left.

Digimon 03

Takato was sitting in an old tool shed with his newly hatched partner.

"Ta-ka-to not takatomon"

"Ta-ka-to-mon"

"I give up!" Takato sighed

"let's go for a walk boy"

"Okay " guilmon cheerfully said.

They walked through the park and not long after they were attacked.

"I got him Rika"

"But you didn't destroy him"

" Destroy him ! But he's only a baby"

" what? Doesn't matter digimon are just data and when I load yours renamon will finally digivolve"

Takato clenched his fist as guilmon grew feral. "Guilmon isnt just data he's my friend !"

A dark aura covered takato " and I won't let you take him without a fight!"

Guilmon digivolve tooooooooo

Growlmon!"

"Amazing he's only been born but he digivolved to champion "

"If he can do it than so can you now go kick his butt! Card slash speed plug in d activate!"

"I'll need more than speed to beat him."

Rika slashed a power card and muttered a don't die before stepping away . Renamon knew that deep down Rika thought digimon were more than data but due to rikas past it was better for her to think that until she was ready to accept her.

Renamon jumped up and scissor kicked growlmon before unleashing a power paw attack.

Growlmon dodged the attack and retaliated with an exshaust flame . The powerful fire nocked renamon to the ground. Growlmon through renamon into the air before useing a close up exshaust flame nearly destroying renamon.

Rika ran up to renamon and shook her "renamon don't lose. We've never lost together and we won't now. Renamon- renamon I'm sorry your not just data your my friend so please don't leave me. "

Tears fell onto renamon as she glowed blue "Rika I'll never leave you"

Renamon digivolve toooo

Kyubiimon"

"Stop!"

Both partys turned there attention to a blue haired boy and a cream colured bunny. "You shouldn't be fitting digimon aren't tools for battle"

Rika strocked kyubiimons fur "I know " she muttered"come on kyubiimon let's go ... and good job"

Growlmon dedigivolved into guilmon and walked over to his tamer "is takatomon alright ." I'm fine boy let's go home."

Takato walked back to the shed ignoring henry who chose to follow him.

"So your a tamer "

"Yes" "then why are you useing your digimon-"

"I'm not useing guilmon he's only a baby and she attacked first so stop talkin s-"

"Ok Ok sorry you don't have to get mad. I'm terriermon by the way"

"I'm takato and this is guilmon "

"I'm henry... aren't you in my class"

"I got Mrs. Asagi"

"Me two your the kid that won no school earlier"

Takato grined "and homework... your a tamer right ? How do you take care of a digimon?"

"Digimon are like children you have to teach them right from wrong. Here its getting late so I have to go call me if you have any questions."

They exchanged numbers and henry left .

"Oh snit its dark, guilmon no matter what stay here ok I have to go home now. Bye!"

Takato left to face the inevitable while guilmon went to sleep.

end of chapter

An: so I reuploaded the chapter because there were a few mistakes also thx for the reviews I'm gonna work on the next chapter right now for you guys. Later.


	3. tearful reunion Emma arrives

Takato woke up with the sudden erge to find guilmon. He pulled of the bandages that heavily covered his upper torso and hands and got dressed. He climbed out the window and headed to guilmons shack.

Ten minutes later (12:45 am)

Takato ran to the park as fast as he could before noticing a white fog in the distance. 'Something tells me guilmons going there' He started running towards the fog and as he arrived his fears were comfirmed. Or so he thought.

Guilmon and kyubiimon were running towards each other . They jumped into the air. Guilmon stepped on kyubiimons head and shot up into the air.

"Rock breaker!"

Takato ran up to the fight and instead of seeing the two digimon fighting each other he saw them working together to fight a kyukimon.

"Kyukimon. Ultimate data type. Attacks are DLGashBreeze and MegaTwister. Watch out for its sythlike hands guilmon! They'll slice you to pieces." A voice yelled.

Takato turned to see Rika standing and watching the fight. Her eyes landed on takato as she started " Your Finally here." She huffed" guilmons been waiting for you."

"S-sorry I didn't you guys were fighting. Why are you helping guilmon anyway . I thought you wanted to kill him."

" I used to but guilmon got renamon to digivolve. Besides were both tamers right? We should be on the same team. " Rika smirked as she slashed a card" card slash hyper wings activate!"

Takato smiled thinking this was rikas way of apologizing and slashed two cards." Card slash digivolution activate! "

A red cacoon encased guilmon as he evolved.

Guilmon digivolve tooooooooo

Growlmon!

" card slash hyper wings activate!"

Wings grew on growlmon as he jumped into the air. " kyubiimon! " he yelled" get him in one spot"

Kyubiimon attacked kyukimon and hit him to the ground. Growlmon charged his attack. "Exshaust flame!" The attack killed the digimon instantly. Neither digimon made a move to download the data as it floated to the sky. Both digimon dedigivolved back to there normal forms.

"Hey thanks for helping guilmon" Takato extended his hand "I'm Takato matsuki. Nice to meet you"

Rika shook his hand "Rika nonoka. So what's up with your feet? Is it deformed or something?"

"Wha-?" Takato looked down and was shocked to see that his legs and feet were heavily bandaged. "Its not deformed I just got cold"

..."right~. Well later goggles" rika spun around and walked away.

"Wait!" Takato spun her around to face him. Rika had to resist the urge to hit him as he muttered some apologies for so rudely twirling her.

"I was wondering... you go to private school right ? So I was wondering if you could ask your parents to transfer you. That way you wouldn't have to deal with snobs and who knows maybe you'll make friends."

"Friends ... I only need renamon she's my friend."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I'll be your friend."

"... I'll .. I'll think about it."

"Great see you soon " takato smirked

Rika smiled at Takato before finally leaving.

* * *

"Mom!" Rika nonoka dressed in her usual broken heart t-shirt with brown jeans and boots . She blushed red understanding what her mom was inplying.

She had woken up her mom early (5:30) to tell her that she wanted to transfer asked why rika told her that she met someone that goes to public school and that he wanted her to go to his school so they could be friends . When her mom heard her say he she thought that her ""baby girl" had finally found a boyfriend which led rika to her current predicament.

"Its not like that. You know what forget it."

"No no honey I'm sorry of course you could switch. I don't like you around those rich snobs anyway."

Rika smiled happily at her mother. The two had had there share of problems in the past but eversince Rumiko (her mom) had decided to spend more time with her family there relationship was mending quickly. They now saw each other eye to eye and rarely argued.

"I'll call the school department right away ... after I get some sleep."

"Thanks mom good night"

"Good night rika wake me at 7 okay"

"Kay" Rika shut the sliding door of her mothers room and went out side. She lived in a traditional japenease styled house. There was a zen garden in the back and a koi pond sat in the middle of the yard. Rika sat next to a cherry blossom tree and watched the sunrise. As she gazed at the buetiful sight she slowly but surely fell asleep.

* * *

Takato woke up and got out of bed. He took a shower and got dressed in his usual clohes. As he was about to leave his eyes skimmed his room until they stopped at the clock lying on his desk and was shocked to see that it was 10:37. He had woken up late! Takato quikly locked his door and walked to his window. He opened it and slowly step onto the window sill and ... jumped.

* * *

Takato limbed out of the alley, having fulfilled his suicidal desires for the day. He hurridly went to guilmons shed/hut. As he walked he thought about his actions and felt ashamed . 'What would grandpa say? He'd be really disapointed if he knew what I just did. Atleast I landed in the garbage' Takato thoughts were disturbed as he neared the hut. He went inside and was shocked to find that guilmon was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Takato looked everywhere and still couldn't find guilmon. A lightbulb lit over takato head as he got a brilliant idea. 'The compass on the digivice. ' He hurridly grabed his digivice and activated the compass app . He looked at the compass and realized that it was pointing towards his school.

* * *

A girl about takatos hight walked down the school hallway. She wore a pink turtle net sweater and blue jeans. Her long scarlet red hair rested at her waist and her blue eyes reflected off the surface of her glasses making them shine. She turned into an empty corridor and was met face to face with a red dinosaur. She had heard the rumors of there be a monster in the school and hadn't thought about till now.

The dinosuar sniffed her before cheerfully saying "hi!" The girl was shocked. The dinosuar talked! "I'm guilmon who are you ? You smell nice ,like flowers."

"My um my name is Emma" realizing that guilmon had complemented her she giggled and said "why thank you guilmon. What a gentleman. Hey would you like to see something buetiful?"

" sure uhh what's a gentleman?"

"A gentleman is someone who's very polite and nice espicially to girls"Emma continued to answer his questions as she led him up three flight of stairs to the roof.

"Guilmon you wanted to see something buetiful right"

"Uh huh"

"Then lay down like this " she laid on the floor and looked at the sky guilmon mirrored her action and gasged

"The clouds there buetiful aren't they"

"Yeah" the sun hid behind the clouds giving them a silver lining making the sight breathtaking.

Suddenly the roof door opened "guilmon!"

"Takatomon!" Guilmon tackled his tamer to the ground and hugged him.

"I was looking for you takatomon you left me"

Takatos eyes became glassy . 'He was looking for me all because I didn't ...' takatos thought trailed off as he cryed into guilmons shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm such a useless tamer . You'd be better off with kenta or kazu ... heck even my brother would be a better tamer than me . I'm so sorry guilmon."

"Don't be sorry takato . Your my tamer and I wouldn't want anyone else to be." Guilmon rubbed away takatos tears. "Takato I think your eyes are leaking"

Takato laughed "its called crying.

There conversation was cut short as a beeping was heard. Guilmon growled and his eyes turned feral. 'Uh oh ' takato thought as guilmon jumped off the roof of the school.


End file.
